Darkness in the Tower
by Raven A. Star
Summary: Robin orders a Total Tower Lockdown to find out who is the culprit in a series of attacks that leave several Titans unconscious.
1. Starfire Down

**Author's Note:  
**Welcome to my newest fic! No, this is NOT a one-shot. It is a new multi chapter fic that I thought of while I was watching my Teen Titans video. : ) This occurs way before Terra betrayed the Titans. Remember from Betrayal how Starfire said Shlorvaks? That's pleasant sleep or dreams. : ) Just a note.

**Couplings hinted:** Raven X BB X Terra, Starfire X Robin X Raven

_  
**Full Summary:** When one of the Titans is found injured and unconscious in the Tower, Robin orders a total lockdown to trap the culprit. They search the Tower and don't find anyone there. Then, another Titan is found the same way as the first. Now with a single clue that shows that one of the Titans did it, Robin has to figure out which one before they strike again. _

Read, review if you want, and enjoy!

-Raven A. Star

* * *

"Just pick a movie."

Raven stood by the check out counter and glared with her arms crossed. If someone were to walk by her, they would swear they could feel something twitching. And that something was her eyebrow in annoyance.

Cyborg was in the sci-fi section of the video rental store and was having a hard time choosing between a couple of movies he had in his hands.

Starfire had dragged Robin to the romance section and was holding up random movies and each time Robin either sweat-dropped, shook his head rapidly, or just hid under the stands.

Beast Boy and Terra were in the action/adventure section not even really bothering to look at the movies. They were too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other, laughing and giggling like toddlers. Raven wanted to throw up from all of it.

She sighed. "That's it; I'm not waiting one second more."

She turned around and walked right out the door and threw open the T-Car's back door as she hopped inside. Slamming it, she leaned back and sulked as she stared through the window at the passing people.

The sun above didn't want to be merciful on the poor girl. Its rays beat down hard on the car and warmed it up so it was hotter than an oven. Ignoring the heat the best she could, Raven sighed and turned her head towards the door. 'Anytime now.'

No one came. 'This is taking way too long.' She laid down on the seat and stared at the top of the inside of the car. 'One…two…three…four…five…what the heck am I doing? Why am I counting?' She sat up again and opened the door to a cool rush of fresh air. She climbed out and closed the door.

'I'm not waiting any longer.' She began to levitate and was about to fly off when she heard someone scream from inside the video store. Quickly landing, she ran inside and burst through the doors to see Starfire clinging to Robin's head.

"Starfire! Calm down!"

Starfire's eyes were glowing green and her hands were enveloped in green starbolts ready to fire. "Get it away! Get it away!"

Raven looked over and saw a spider run across the floor. Her vein began to pulse dangerously. "Starfire…it was just a spider."

Starfire slowly released Robin and placed a timid foot onto the floor. "Does it bite?"

"Not really, unless you mess with it. Now can you guys please just pick a movie so we can go?"

Cyborg walked over with two movies in his hands. "I have two movies, but I can decide which one! Which one do you think Raven? 'Invaders from Mars' or 'The Matrix Reloaded'?"

Starfire flew over with Robin's arm in her grasp. "What is 'The Reloading of the Matrix'?"

Cyborg grinned. "How about we take this one and you can find out?"

Raven waved her arms. "It doesn't matter, there you chose one, can we go now?"

Terra giggled when Beast Boy flexed his arms to show off the muscles of his. "But Raven, we haven't chosen a movie!"

Raven narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her throbbing head. "Come on guys, just pick a movie! How long does it take to do a simple TASK?"

The windows rattled slightly and Raven walked out of the building once again leaving the five Titans looking at each other in confusion.

Starfire broke the silence by holding up two movies and was grinning happily. "Friends! Let us watch 'American Psycho' and 'American Psycho II: All American Girl'!"

Robin sweat-dropped and crawled under the counter with the clerk laughing madly at the poor leader. Perhaps next time he'll just take Raven so they could get a movie. 

Robin grabbed a random movie and tossed it to the clerk. "We'll take this one."

The clerk stifled a chuckle. "Okay dokey, but I don't think that girl that just left will wanna see it…"

Robin shrugged. "It's a movie." He took out his video rental card and handed to the man and he scanned it. Handing Robin the card and video he smiled. 

"Have a nice day."

Robin scowled under his mask. "Yeah, nice day." He turned around and walked out the door with Starfire and the others running after him.

**_xxxxx_**

Raven was practically worshipping Robin when the five climbed into the car. "Thank you so much for just grabbing a movie."

Robin shrugged and handed it to Raven. "I didn't even look at the title of it, so I have no idea what one it is."

Raven smirked. "'Big Daddy'? Robin, you can't be serious…"

Robin grabbed the movie and looked at it. "Adam Sandler. Okay…"

Beast Boy leaped on top of Robin and grabbed the movie. "ADAM SANDLER! That dude like totally rocks! He's hilarious!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy and tossed him off Robin. "Whatever. But I don't do funny, so I'll be in my room."

Robin shook his head brushed off invisible dirt on his arms. "Beast Boy, no need to bounce all over the place. That's fine with me Raven, but then again…come on, it's get together night! You should be with us tonight."

Beast Boy poked his head into the conversation. "Yeah, come on Raven! You were there the last time we watched a movie!"

Raven tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes. "The only reason why too was because it was a horror movie, remember?"

Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah."

Cyborg stopped the T-Car and turned around in his seat. "You guys gonna sit in here or are yah gonna come in to watch the movie?"

Starfire hopped out and made a mad dash to the door. "Come friends! We mustn't be late for the viewing of the Daddy of Bigness!"

Terra and Beast Boy hopped out of the car and chased after Starfire laughing and waving their arms. "Wait for us Starfire!" Called out Terra. 

Raven climbed out of the car and stared up at the sky with the sun beating down on them. She shaded her eyes and then spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It's only 5, aren't they going to wait until later?"

Robin grinned. "They're gonna have to. Cause I got the movie." He waved it and Raven couldn't help but smile. 

**_xxxxx_**

"Come on Robin! Please!?"

"Yes, what friend Beast Boy had begged, PLEASE?"

Robin held the video in his hand and shook his head. "Nope, not until later this evening. It's only 5!"

Beast Boy made tearing up motions with his eyes along with Starfire. "Come on! Have a heart!"

Terra smiled as Beast Boy began to make noises as if he were going to croak any second now. Robin just turned and walked away laughing.

"Gonna have to try better next time Beast Boy."

The changeling snapped his fingers. "Darn."

Raven sat in the living room corner with her eyes closed and was meditating peacefully, which was until a certain girl walked over and began to pester her.

"Hi."

Raven opened an eye and looked to see Terra waving and smiling at her. "Hi."

"Wanna go do something, like play volleyball or go to the mall?"

"No."

Terra frowned and Raven closed her eye and began to chant again. Terra turned and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine. I see where we're getting at here. Geez, Raven, don't be a sour-puss."

Raven snorted and floated up through the ceiling to the next floor, which was ultimately in her room.

Robin walked into the living room and held a tray of sandwiches. "Hungry anyone?" He paused. "Where's Raven?"

Terra pointed to the ceiling. "She floated and went through it." 

Robin was about to drop the plate in frustration but placed it on the coffee table instead. "Dig in guys."

The leader walked over to the kitchen again and picked up a plate and placed a single sandwich on it. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs.

**_xxxxx_**

****

Raven floated by her window chanting her usual three words as she meditated in peace. Her treasured silence was soon disrupted when a knock came from the door. Opening up her eyes, she glared.

"Who is it?"

"Robin."

She paused, then allowed the door to open. Robin stood in the doorway with the plate and water. He beamed. "Um, dinner?"

She motioned for him to enter and he did. She got up from her spot and walked over and took it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Looking at Robin again, she broke her sandwich in half. "Want half? I wouldn't be able to eat the whole thing."

Robin raised an 'eyebrow', and took the half reluctantly from her. "You sure?"

"Positive. And by the way it sounds downstairs; I hardly think you'll be able to get a bite to eat anyhow."

Robin sweat-dropped. "Yeah." He took a small bite from it and chewed gratefully.

Raven patted the bed. "You can sit, it's not like I'm gonna lunged at you and drain you of your blood or anything."

Robin walked over nervously and seated himself on the bed next to her. She ate her sandwich in silence as he did so too. Uneasy with it, he spoke. "So, you gonna come down later and watch the movie with us?"

"…"

"Raven?"

"I dunno yet. I'm still considering not but since you keep asking me so nicely, I just might change my decision."

For a moment there, Raven thought she saw Robin's expression turn into a grateful one, as if he were saying 'Yes! You gotta come down! Please say you will!'. She leaned forward and eyed him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't be hiding something would you?"

Raven saw Robin do a double take and his forehead began to bead up with sweat. "I-uh…well, I uh…"

Raven smirked and waved her hand. "Never mind. I'll be down later for the movie."

Robin jumped up happily and shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. "Fanks Way!" He mumbled through the mouthful of bread. He strutted out her bedroom door and left her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…yeah…you're welcome."

**_xxxxx_**

"Alright everybody take your seats!"

Beast Boy shoved everybody onto the couch and zoomed over to the VCR. "Okay folks, prepare to laugh your butts off! Literally! This movie is the most HILARIOUS, DOG-GONE funniest, Adam Sandler starring production! And I will bet money that Raven will LAUGH!"

Raven who was sitting between Terra and Robin snorted. "Yeah right."

Terra elbowed her slightly. "Come on grumpy, live a little."

If their leader wasn't in that room at that moment Raven would've decked her. 'She's lucky…' Raven thought to herself angrily.

Beast Boy ignored them. "Now, kick back and laugh your rears off!" He popped the tape into the VCR and leaped onto Terra's lap as a kitten.

Raven glared, but looked away quickly to avoid eye contact with the two. She saw Robin with him facing her out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look at him. He gave a slight smile and she returned it. She turned back to the movie and continued to watch it. 

**_xxxxx_**

_The little boy on the screen stood in front of the man on the couch as he tried to watch football._

_The little kid spoke. "But after my nap I always watch the Kangaroo Song." _

_The man tried to see past him. "Its overtime right now and there's a penalty shot about to take place. This happens about once every ten years so... " _

_The little kid began bouncing up and down. "Kangaroo song, kangaroo song, kangaroo song, KANGAROO SONG!" _

_The man jumped up. "AALLLRRIIIGGGHTT! God you were normal yesterday!"_

Beast Boy burst into a fit of laughter. Raven smiled at what happened and the sounds of the other Titans laughing filled the room. 'That sounds like me, I'd probably yell like that at Beast Boy…'

**_xxxxx_**

At around 11 pm, an hour and 30 minutes after the movie started, the movie finally ended and Robin got to his feet. "That was quite funny. We should find more movies like that more often."

Beast Boy leaned in towards Raven. "I know you laughed, admit it, you totally laughed at it."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "Afraid not. I smiled, but didn't laugh."

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "Darn."

Terra grabbed Beast Boy's arm. "Maybe next time you and me should get a movie with no one else around…"

Raven turned away from Beast Boy and got to her feet. "I'm going to bed now."

Robin watched as she walked through the doorway to the path that lead to her room. He sighed, then stretched as he announced that he was going to hit the hay.

"Good night Titans." He walked down the hallway to his room and closed the door.

Everyone else wandered off to their own rooms and the sound of doors sliding shut filled the hallways. Soon, the darkness and the silence overcame the Tower as the Titans fell into slumber.

However, a certain someone wasn't asleep.

Starfire wandered out of her room and looked into the darkness and yawned. "Perhaps fetching a glass of water will ease me into a pleasant shlorvaks." 

She floated down to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard to pull out a glass when she heard someone dash past her. Quickly turning with a starbolt charged up, she looked around somewhat frightened. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

No answer. Shrugging, she took the glass and filled it up with water. She lifted the glass up to her mouth and began to gulp down the water greedily. Lowering the glass, she smacked her lips.

Starfire turned around and gasped. The sound of glass shattering echoed in the room and the sound of her screaming filled the Tower.

Robin woke with a start and made a mad dash out his bedroom door. He nearly ran into Raven as he ran, but she skidded to a halt.

"Who was that?"

"I think it was Starfire." Raven replied.

The two ran down the hallway with Terra and Beast Boy now running after them. Cyborg charged down the hallway with his light on his shoulder shining. "Hang on there! We're coming!"

The five ran into the kitchen and saw Starfire laying on the floor with the glass laying a few feet in front of her. Robin ran over quickly and picked her up. 

"Raven, with me to the infirmary! Cyborg, I want a _Total Tower Lockdown_ immediately!" 

Cyborg nodded and went to the main controls and began to press buttons. The beep beeps ended with a signaling sound telling him the access code was correct. Suddenly, all the doors and windows bolted shut with metal shields slamming down blocking any entering or exiting the Tower. 

Robin ran down the hallway with Raven by his side. They ran into the room at the end of the path and Raven quickly flicked on the lights.

Robin laid Starfire down on a table and began to collect the equipment. "Raven, do as much healing as you can, I'm gonna try to get her stabilized!" 

Raven's hands glowed a faint blue as she started healing the major cuts and bruises Starfire received from the intruder. The Tamaranian laid silently and without moving in distress. This worried Raven. 'Is she dead?'

Robin began to hook Starfire up to a heart beat reader and took her pulse manually as he waited for the machine to start up.

He got a reading. "Her pulse is weak."

"She's unconscious."

Robin looked up to Raven with a look of concern. "Will she be alright?"

Raven shrugged. "I've minimized the injuries and the bruises, but all we can do is wait until she wakes up."

Robin scowled under his mask. "Raven, you stay here and keep and eye on Starfire. I'm gonna go down with the others and we're going to have a thorough search."

Raven nodded and watched as Robin left the room. She turned back to Starfire and frowned. 'I hope she's going to be okay.'

**_-End of Chapter One-_**


	2. Terra Down

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry to keep you all waiting. But, I wanted to torture you all! (Insert cackling.) Okay, just kidding. I had no idea what I wanted to happen next, but now I do! XD

**_  
fiddler jones:_**_ Sorry about that with the timing. Let's just say it was around __five o'clock__ when they left and arrived a little after the hour struck. : )_

Anyway, here's an update. Let's see what happens next, shall we? Oh yeah, before I forget…the couplings will stay the same as I had said in the first chapter. They will stay as triangles…ah…triangles…pure evil…Also, I edited the first chapter a little bit. :) 

Remember, anyone want me to read their fics, let me know! I'll read them!

-Raven A. Star

* * *

Robin and the other available Titans grouped back into the living room after a long but much needed search of the Tower. Looking throughout the Tower, they couldn't find the culprit who hurt Starfire.

Robin frowned and his gaze fell to the floor. "Well, we searched and didn't find anyone. Maybe…"

Terra clung onto Beast Boy in slight terror and interrupted Robin. "What if he's still here and we just didn't see him!?"  
  
Beast Boy placed an arm around her and brushed loose strands of hair out of her face. "It'll be okay, we won't let anyone hurt anyone else, right guys?"  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Maybe he escaped, who knows?"  
  
Robin sighed. "If he did escape, he would be bound to come back and hurt someone again here. But we won't know until morning comes. For now, all we can do is wait until morning to search much more thoroughly and to hope Starfire heals up fast."  
  
"Speaking of Starfire, how is she?"  
  
The leader's face seemed to distort slightly from the mention of the Tamaranian's name. "She's okay right now, still unconscious, but she's alive and Raven healed most of her wounds. We just got to hope for the best."  
  
Terra released her grip from the changeling's arm. "Maybe we should go up and keep a close eye on her, and have all of us stay together so nothing happens again."  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, something could happen to Raven."  
  
The Titans all looked at each other. "Raven!"  
  
Robin made a mad dash to the door. 'I left her alone and forgot all about the attack! Stupid me! I hope she's okay!' 

Robin was about to turn to dash up the stairs when he ran into a dark figure. He fell backwards and rubbed his head in a daze. Looking up, he saw a pale hand extended.  
  
"Sorry about that Robin."  
  
Raven helped Robin to his feet. Robin brushed off dirt that he had gained from the fall.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Star."  
  
Raven nodded. "I was, but I had to come back and get you, Starfire is now fully stabilized but she should be waking up soon. She's exhausted."  
  
Robin breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least Starfire is okay. And so is Raven.'

The empath raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Robin?"  
  
The leader shook his head. "The culprit wasn't found in the search. We looked all over the place and couldn't find him."  
  
Raven stepped towards him as he turned away from her. "Maybe he escaped. You never know."  
  
Robin shook his head. "I don't know, maybe he's hiding and we just didn't see him."  
  
Just then the other Titans walked into the hallway. Beast Boy was the first to speak of the bunch.  
  
"Yo, I thought you were with Starfire, Rae."  
  
Raven turned and faced the changeling. "I was, but I had to tell Robin the current condition on Starfire."  
  
"Well, let us hear too," Cyborg broke in.  
  
"She is now fully stabilized, but she won't be waking up just yet. She's exhausted and is resting."

Everyone's faces went from a look of strained worry to a flooded relief. The leader's breath sounded loudly as he sighed and everyone glanced over to him.

Robin felt a heavy hand be placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry Rob, we'll figure out who did this. No one gets away with hurting our friend."  
  
The leader nodded, but walked up the stairs he had originally been charging up to find Raven. "I'm going to the medic; anyone needs me I'll be there."  
  
Terra looked to Beast Boy nervously. "Do you think we will be able to go back to our rooms and rest? I'm tired."  
  
Cyborg shrugged. "It shouldn't be too bad, we're in lockdown."  
  
Terra yawned and left the others to her room. That was, however, after she planted a sloppy kiss on Beast Boy's cheek. She turned giggling at the sight of the love struck changeling.

Raven snorted, but looked up to see Cyborg giving her a slight smile. "You should head to bed Rae. If you need anything, you know where we are."  
  
Raven watched as Cyborg headed back to his own room to charge up. She took one last scan of the hallway and went back to her own room.

**_xxxxx_**

Robin entered the medic with a swish of his cape and stood beside the bed Starfire laid on. The Tamaranian looked so peaceful in her sleep. The monitor beeped with each pump of her alien heart. Chest rising and falling in rhythm tic pattern, Robin took a seat beside her and watched over the red-head.

'I wonder who could've done this.' Robin pondered to himself as the beeping faded from his senses. Thoughts began to swirl in his head as he tried to figure out who could've done it.

'Blackfire? She's been in that prison. Slade? He would've attacked much more viciously. The Hive? They would still be here. Who? Who could've done it?'

Robin rose from his seat and paced back and forth, checking the monitor every so often and back to the sealed window. He spun on the metal bottom of his boots and stopped when he stood just above Starfire.  
  
Placing a hand on his chin, he spoke out loud this time. "What if it was…" He paused. "No, it wouldn't be possible."

He sat back in the chair and waited for Starfire to awaken.

**_xxxxx_****__**

Cyborg pulled open a drawer in his room and pulled out a cable. Opening up the charger on his chest, he was about to start charging for the night when a knock came from his door. He groaned and placed the cord onto the metal bed.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Cyborg yawned and opened his bedroom door to come face to face with Beast Boy. "Yo, B, I thought you were going to bed."  
  
Beast Boy tapped the tips of his gloved fingers together with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, I can't sleep…"  
  
"Got a certain blonde girl on your mind?"  
  
Beast Boy's grin grew. "How did you know?"  
  
Cyborg rolled his human eye and allowed Beast Boy to enter. "So, what do you want?"

"Well…" Beast Boy placed a hand thoughtfully to his temple as if in thought, "I was thinking that after we get over this Tower break-in dilemma that I would take her out on a date or something. Where should I go? What should I do? You know, the whole idea."  
  
The half human half robot stared wearily. "You came in to ask me about what you should do on a date with Terra?"

Beast Boy nodded vigorously. "I would've asked Star, but she's way out of it. I would've asked Rob, but you just say 'hi' and he has that bo-staff ready to knock you into next Tuesday. Then there's the certain matter of trying to avoid asking Terra directly to where she wants to go…and then there's Raven, but she wouldn't know the meaning of the word 'love'."  
  
Cyborg glared.  
  
Beast Boy sweatdropped. "It was a joke. Well, and then there was you left, and I decided 'Hey! Let's ask Cyborg!' And here I am."

The robot could only suppress a grin from appearing. "You know B, that's why you're not the leader of the group. And that's another reason why I won't let you cook breakfast or any meal for me."  
  
A question mark appeared above the changeling's head. "What does that have to do with dates?"  
  
"Never mind B." Cyborg sweatdropped.

**_xxxxx_****__**

Terra leaned against the headboard to her bed and placed the headphones onto her ears. Picking up the base to it, she turned up the music and began to tap her shoeless foot onto the mattress while bobbing her head up and down to the beat.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to hum along to the tune. She became so enveloped in the music she never heard her door swish open, and close just as quickly.

The blonde girl climbed off her bed as she continued to dance to the music. She pulled the blankets down and was about to climb in when suddenly, she felt something grab her from behind.  
  
The walkman fell from her grasp and fell to the floor with a clank. Her blue eyes widened as the figure wrapped their hands around her throat. She gasped for air as the intruder lifted her off the ground and choked her. She kicked her feet desperately.  
  
Her foot flew up and kicked the suspect in the stomach, giving the blonde a moment to scream.  
  
"HELP! BEAST BOY!"  
  
**_xxxxx_****__**

Beast Boy's elf-like ears shot up. "Terra!"  
  
Both Cyborg and Beast Boy charged out of the room and dashed down the hallway to the blonde's quarter's.  
  
**_xxxxx_**

Robin shot up from the chair and grabbing his bo-staff, he sprinted down the hallway to the source of the screaming.

He was almost to her room when Raven rounded the corner. "What's going on?"  
  
The leader shrugged. "I don't know. Sounded like it came from Terra's room."  
  
**_xxxxx_**

Beast Boy pounded angrily on Terra's door in gorilla form. He bashed it once more and it fell from it's bars and clattered loudly onto the floor. He ran in and quickly changed to human form with a gasp.  
  
"Terra!"

The changeling kneeled beside the blonde and lifted her limp head. She groaned and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Cyborg bent over and did a scan. "She's alive, but she's unconscious, like Star was."  
  
Raven and Robin entered just as Beast Boy lifted up the girl.  
  
Robin glanced at the girl. "What happened?"  
  
Cyborg narrowed his eyes as he inspected the damage. "There was another attack. And this time, whoever it was attacked Terra."  
  
Raven's eyes traveled around the room. "So that means…whoever attacked Star…that person is still in the Tower."

**_-End of Chapter Two-_**


End file.
